Saturday Mornings
by LowlifeTheory
Summary: Just another Saturday morning at Derek's apartment.


It was the distinctive sounds of children's animation seeping into the room that first woke Derek, but it was gradual, a nice Saturday morning lie in. He listened as ridiculous characters talked in their ridiculous voices doing ridiculous things.

He listened to other sounds too, the rain on the sidewalk, the wind on the trees, the ticking of the heating system from the apartment below, their nine week old puppy chewing something that would guarantee a scolding.

The crunching of breakfast cereal reached his ears and Derek realised how hungry he was, rolling to his feet and dropping the duvet snugly around his sleeping partner. There was coffee brewing, Boyd, Derek decided, and not for the first time, was a life saver.

Erica was staying with Lydia, a shopping trip organised on Tuesday past. Allison would be there too Derek thought, Lydia's clever way of pulling the two girls together. Peter had kissed Lydia one the mouth last night handing her his card and warning her that his accounts were exhaustible. Derek had given her cash too, for lunch or breakfast, whatever they preferred.

Boyd, an early riser, handed Derek the mug barely making eye contact. Derek appreciated the gesture, yawning and walking back to his couch.

Scott and Isaac were taking up most of the space, sugared cereal clutched in bowls. They were watching old reruns of Bugs Bunny. Derek joined them, stretching his feet from the armchair to the coffee table.

He wondered where Danny and Jackson were, surmised they were probably with the twins. Derek approved of neither relationship but Aiden seemed to worship the ground Jackson walked on while Danny was capable of holding his own with Ethan. He made a note to have someone text them later but for now he was content that Jackson was awake but Danny was still asleep.

'M'hungr,' Stiles voice said as he trailed past, reaching a hand out to slide over Derek's head. Derek considered going for a run but the sight of Stiles with the biggest bowl of cereal he could find had Derek shaking his head.

Stiles returned to the armchair and carefully placed his butt on Derek's lap, moving until his back was in the corner between the arm of the chair and Derek. Derek wrapped an arm around Stiles's waist, nipping at his ear.

'S'goos,' Stiles turned to catch Derek's lips. His mouth tasted minty and Derek realised he hadn't brushed his own teeth but Stiles didn't seem too bothered.

'Ugh get a room!' Scott complained. Derek turned to see two pairs of puppy dog eyes watching them.

'You get one,' Stiles muttered petulantly, the first coherent thing he had said all day. He lifted the bowl though and started to eat his breakfast, occasionally stopping to share with Derek, feeding spoonfuls of cereal into Derek's mouth and stealing his coffee in return.

'What's the plan boys?' Peter asked from the other armchair as Stiles slurped loudly at the chocolate milk.

'Well, Bugs Bunny is on until eleven,' Scott said pulling his foot into his lap and examining his socks, and then SpongeBob is on until twelve, and we're gonna make grilled cheese.'

'And there's cherry syrup and coke, and ice,' Isaac said dreamily, 'and we're gonna watch Buffy reruns and laugh at Oz, and then we'll eat dinner at six, pizza,' Isaac nudged Scott.

'Yum, pizza, so yeah, pizza and don't know what to marathon tonight, Bones or Criminal Minds.' Scott finished.

'Criminal Minds,' Stiles said with his mouth full of cereal.

'You in?' Scott asked.

'Is this some kind of twisted couple thing?' Stiles used his spoon to point at Isaac.

'No, we could double date it,' Isaac offered.

'Hell yeah we're in!' Stiles crowd. Scott and Isaac high fived, then stopped to smooch like the puppies they were. Behind him Derek heard Boyd leave.

'Who said you could desert your Alpha?' Derek snarled, but he lacked heat.

'I ain't wasting a day on that couch, no offence, I got workouts to do and training and...'

'Boyd get back here!' Derek hollered. When he looked back the three of them were looking at him with wide eyes.

'Some?' Stiles asked offering a spoonful of cereal. Derek sighed as he was fed, but once Stiles finished eating Derek dumped him on the couch.

'Isaac, a word,' Derek nodded to the front door. Once outside Derek pealed his lips back. 'What the hell?'

'He's my boyfriend, you told me to be diplomatic to Scott and his pack!' Isaac pointed out.

'So you spend all day on my couch eating and watching television?' Derek asked. 'Bond, Isaacs, not bone, bond!'

'Uh, so you're boning a member of Scott's pack for what? Diplomacy? Because you reek of more than sex and Stiles dude!' Isaac pushed at Derek's shoulder.

'I just, I'm going for a run!' Derek said. Isaac shrugged. Derek watched him fall onto the couch, legs draped over Scott's, feet in Stiles's lap. Derek growled low and deep and went to change, pulling his trainers on as he went out the door. Isaac and now Scott were both touching Stiles as he left.

It occurred to Derek, while he ran, that Isaac and Scott were good together. They were strong, but where Isaac lacked confidence Scott pulled it up, and where Scott was sometimes needed that person to care for, he had it in Isaac and Isaac had someone who didn't have a million issues of his own.

Stiles on the other hand could deal with Derek's issues by telling him to get over himself, which he did, regularly.

When he got back the three of them had fallen into a tangled mess, and Derek pushed the pride that they could and would take care of Stiles in his absence away and replaced it with his usual gruff anger.

'Shower. Now.' Derek said tossing his dirty shirt on Stiles, ignoring the chorus of protests from Scott and Isaac as he passed them. They flailing thumps and crashes told him that Stiles was somewhere behind him.

He grinned as he turned the water on and stepped below, noting that Stiles left the bathroom door open. 'Bitches complaining about my boyfriend, I'll give them what for,' he muttered while stripping off, 'okay schnookims, ready for a nice blowjob, or should I rim you first?'

Derek heard Scott and Isaac groan downstairs and he grinned as Stiles twisted him against the shower wall and muttered 'come to papa,' laughing when Scott chocked downstairs. Derek wondered how far they would get before Scott ran from the apartment.


End file.
